Bill Cipher
|-|Bill Cipher= |-|Weirdmageddon (Angry)= Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon, formerly existent only in the mindscape, who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago, and is also known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. Bill is the main antagonist of Gravity Falls Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | At least Low 2-C, '''likely '''2-C | 2-A Name: Unknown (His true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher, Bipper (when possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Unknown (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) Age: Over 1 Trillion Years old Classification: 'Higher Dimensional Creature, "Dream Demon", 'Attack Potency: Plane level '(He was originally a 2nd Dimensional entity, until he liberated the entirety of his dimension and ascended to a greater plane of reality) | 'Macrocosmic level+ (Bill's entrance into the universe caused all natural laws to be distorted, including all of Time and Space. One-shotted The Time Baby, which also give him control over all Time and Space), likely Low Macroverse level (States that he can tamper with alternate realities) | Macroverse level+ (Was stated to be a threat to the entire multiverse by Stanford . Gravity Falls is stated to have an infinite number of parallel universes according to The Journels . Was stated to be capable of destroying the fabric of existence by Time Baby) Dimensionality: 2-D | 4-D (Stated by Stanford to have came from a higher-dimension, beyond the universe) Travel Speed: None | Unknown | Immeasurable (Exists beyond linear time, as such can move at speeds undefinable by measurable systems) Combat Speed: None | Unknown | Immeasurable (As a 4th Dimensional being, his speed in combat should be relative to his Travel Speed) Reaction Speed: None | Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: None | Immeasurable (Beyond such things as mass and weight) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: None | Macrocosmic+, likely Low Macroversal | Macroversal+ Durability: Plane level | Macrocosmic level+, likely Low Macroverse level | Macroverse level+ Stamina: Unknown. Varies when possessing humans Range: None | Low Macroversal | Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid. Regenerated from his arms and legs) Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Resurrection ( Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy), Teleportation (Can Teleport in and out of minds), Shapeshifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone), Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks), Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds), Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely), Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down), Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon"), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes) , c:vsbattles:Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel) Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human), Telepathy (Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Portal Creation, Duplication (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Electricity Manipulation (Can Generate electricity), Apportation ( Can teleport), Shadow Manipulation (Stalked Dipper as a Shadow), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . .25 speed is suggested), Astral Projection ( Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ), Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him ), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane), Disintergration when mentioning Bill's name (Bill states that if anyone heard his true name they'd evaporate into dust), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (His power increases dramatically while in raged), Retrocognition (Could show Dipper previous events), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Implied to be unbound by time), Intuitive Apititude (Could Understand who Stanley was just by looking at his burn mark) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) , Immortality (Type 6. Can hop from one body to the next), Possession (Can posses people if deal is made) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Space-Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lighting bolts just by being angry), Physical Shield (Could block an attack from Dipper), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabelland), Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of weirdmageddon), Dupication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ), Summoning (Brought his friends with him to Gravity Falls), Chaos Manipulation (Controls both Matter, space, and time, described as the god of chaos), Transmutation (Could transform Stanford into gold, could turn townsfolk into tapestries), Weirdness Manipulation (Created Weirdmageddon), Laser Manipulation (Devolved into two categories: Heat Vision From being capable of melting the Northwest tower and Disintergration from disentergrating The Time Baby) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Unknown (Bill stated he "knows a lot of things" and sees all that happens within the multiverse, already knew the identity of Gideon prior to even meeting him and even know he'd build the Gideon-bot and go to prison. However, it's unknown whether Bill is actually Nearly Omniscient as opposed to just really smart as his Nigh-Omniscience tends to be contradicted.) Weaknesses: Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls, can be erased if he gets trapped in someone's mind and then erasing said mind, can't enter someone's mind unless if you make a deal with him. Key: Before "Liberation" | Restricted | Unrestricted ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Caliborn - Caliborn's Profile (Speed isn't equalized and both were at 2-A) Notable Losses: Link (Adventure of Link) - Link's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Cartoons Category:Gravity Falls Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Body Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Madness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Antagonist Category:Villains